real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Even Evil Has Standards
Regardless of how evil a person is, the old saying that everyone has a good side as well as a bad one rings true. Here is a list of examples of the trope, "Even Evil Has Standards", where commonly malicious people or organizations do good things. Examples *The Ku Klux Klan denounced all actions of Fred Phelps, leader of the Westboro Baptist Church, as they thought that the WBC's actions (i.e. picketing the funerals of soldiers and murder victims) were utterly disgusting, even for them. **Another example regarding the Ku Klux Klan involves D.C Stephenson, whose actions were so evil that the Klan itself diminished greatly. **Also, the Ku Klux Klan was supportive of the Prohibition movement. ***Street and motorcycle gangs such as the Hell's Angels, often volunteer to protect funeral services/burials from being harassed by the members of the Westboro Baptist Church. **Fred Phelps, the leader of the Westboro Baptist Church was a Civil Rights lawyer during the 1950's and 1960's, and the Westboro Baptist Church is openly against racism and use of violence in their teachings. *While Saddam Hussein was known as a brutal dictator who committed genocides among Kurds and Shia Muslims in Iraq, he vowed to protect the Christian minority of his country. **He was also against the actions of Islamic fundamentalist terrorist groups such as al-Qaeda, to the point of killing many extremists. He even called Osama bin Laden a zealot. **The actions of his son Uday, who raped women, killed his father's bodyguard at a party for introducing his father to his second wife, tortured the Iraqi football team with beatings and even amputations, etc repulsed even Saddam, to the point where he fell out of favor to succeed him due to the belief that he was insane, with his brother Qusay being the intended successor. **His cousin Ali Hassan al-Majid, who was put in charge of gassing the Kurds in Anfal, even said he was "too nice." *Certain terrorist groups like Al-Qaeda refuse to support ISIS, whose actions they find too extreme for even their own standards. **In 2014, they expressed outrage at a Syrian extremist who cut off the right hand of a man who was arrested for theft, and tweeting about it live. Al-Qaeda also shunned ISIS when they burned Jordanian pilot Muath al-Kasasbeh alive & attacked Shia mosques, which Al-Qaeda had sworn never to attack. They also condemned most of ISIS' crimes, particularly with the execution of humanitarian aid worker Peter Kassig, who was granted a special Islamic protection. **Osama bin Laden was against beheading videos, which he considered a poor public relation. Ironically, the likes of Daniel Pearl, Nick Berg, and others were beheaded in filmed executions by al-Qaeda members, under the control of Abu Musab al-Zarwaqi, who fell out of favor to the point of being kicked out due to his brutality. **In 2003, a terrorism article about the terrorist group revealed that nuclear power plants were initially going to be targets during the time of 9/11, but they realized that the dangers of a nuclear holocaust would be too much. **Bin Laden and al-Zawahiri were supporters for environmentalism, denouncing the United States for "damaging the environment" and refusing to sign the Kyoto Agreement to "profit greedy corporations. They believed fighting the American economy by boycotting American goods would fight climate change. **Bin Laden called Saddam Hussein an infidel. **Col. Gaddafi blamed the actions of al-Qaeda and bin Laden for destroying Libya. *Many of Hitler's followers were opposed to the Holocaust. Surprisingly, even Heinrich Himmler tried to talk him out of it at first. **Hitler himself refused to use chemical weapons as a defense even when he was losing the war. **While the Nazi Party and Imperial Japan had an alliance, some imperial Japanese officials had also helped save Jews from the Nazis during World War II. ***Likewise, some Nazis had helped save Chinese civilians from the Imperial Japanese during the same period. **Francisco Franco was involved in rescuing Jews from the Nazis by giving them Spanish citizenship en masse. His actions helped at least 46,000 Jews survive the Holocaust. *Criminals arrested for crimes against children, especially those involved in sex crimes, called chomo, are often brutalized, and even killed by other inmates, who severely frown upon such despicable things. In one instance, Anthony Ray Stockelman was arrested for raping and killing a little girl named Katie Collman in 2006. When the other inmates (which included the victim's cousin) found out what he did, they entered his cell and forcefully tattooed "Katie's Revenge" on his forehead. *An inmate at Russia’s Black Dolphin Prison was interviewed for the documentary about Russian prisons when he was asked about his life as a mobster. He explained that adult men were the only targets that he was allowed to kill, because women and children were viewed as defenceless, therefore attacking them was against the rules. *The Nazis refused to burn Paris when the Allies were approaching. *Many Nazi officials (including Albert Speer) refused to enforce Adolf Hitler's orders to destroy Germany during his latter years, considering it too extreme even for them. *Malcolm X, despite his radical beliefs, was known to denounce some of the more volatile Black Supremacists following a change of heart, such as the Nation of Islam and was ironically assassinated by black supremacists for being too soft. *Most law enforcers in Tudor Britain refused to enforce the stricter version of the Tudor Poor Laws that would make vagabonds slaves if convicted (with the death sentence for repeat offenders), though they still enforced whipping and exile. **Those who were Able Bodied Poor were offered work at the pariah, and were paid for their service, while the government allowed parishes to give aid to "Helpless" poor, mainly the elderly and the disabled, while children were given apprenticeship paid while learning a trade. *Many angry mobs would actively attack during British history as a response to certain wrongs, before the Angry Mob there was also Peasant Revolts. *Many Black Supremacists do not support those who preach death to other races, preferring instead for racial segregation (this is a divide amongst Black Supremacists, some of which believe the fight against Whites should be with words and others who truly believe in violence). *Nick Griffin, the leader of the BNP, has constantly claimed he does not support thugs that actively harm others - despite it being classed as a White Supremacist group, the modern BNP also has people of non-White ethnicity in it and claim to be "pro-British" - this has made the National Front label them as "soft". *Hitler's chief ally, Benito Mussolini, appointed Jews to government jobs before he became more of a puppet as the war dragged on and accepted a sword from an Algerian leader, at least showing a facade of respect for local culture despite his wishes for a new Roman Empire. This, of course, makes some sense as the Roman Empire was culturally bigoted rather then racially bigoted. A black man even served as a General in the Italian Army, which was incredibly unique given the time period. The underlying reason though was that it to helped maintain an effective empire. Mussolini fought the Mafia to the point where in the 30's, the Italian Mafia was almost completely crushed with their members either executed, imprisoned, in hiding or having immigrated to America. After Mussolini restored order to a reeling Italy in the 1920s, Winston Churchill even praised him saying that Mussolini’s fascism ‘had rendered service to the whole world,’ while Il Duce himself was a "Roman genius.” When Mussolini invaded and conquered Ethiopia, he had put an end to slavery there. In the mid-1930's, slavery was still being practised in Ethiopia, against the rules set out by the League of Nations and International Law. When Adolf Hitler began the extermination of the Jews, Mussolini turned Italian-occupied Europe into a safe haven for Jews, although anti-Jewish laws were in place, he refused to deport them to concentration camps. It got to the point where leading Nazis complained about his leniency with the Jews. *Most organized crime cartels such as the Mafia do not engage in senseless acts of violence like street-gangs and hooligans do - however they will still commit terrible crimes, ableit not as reckless. *The Mafia was openly targeted by Fascism and the Nazis, and as a matter of fact the Mafia, despite being gangsters, helped out the American army during World War II. *Alfredo Stroessner and his colleague Augusto Pinochet were opposed to Fidel Castro's regime. *Alberto Fujimori, in his fight against the Shining Path, achieved an incarceration sentence for its leader Abimael Guzmán. *Colonel Gaddafi supported the Revolutionary Left Movement of Chile with weapons and resources in their fight against the regime of Augusto Pinochet *Legendary mob boss Al Capone started a soup kitchen for the poor, due to the bad economy during the Great Depression. *Many Satanists are against harming children and ritual slaughter. They've even expressed their sympathies for Muslims who experience harassment. *The Aryan Brotherhood refused to protect Charles Manson, for his group had murdered actress Sharon Tate when she was pregnant. They refuse to protect anyone who was responsible for a child's death in general, regardless if the child was born or not. **Charles Manson was horrified by the actions of Ted Bundy, who was a known necrophile. *Passed during the time of the Soviet Union in 1918, teachers could get fired and/or face time in a labor camp if they were caught applying corporal punishments on students. *Unlike Joseph Stalin, who recriminalized it and had a serious hatred against homosexuals, Vladimir Lenin was pro-homosexual and passed laws allowing homosexuals to be out in the open without worry. He also actually preferred for the more moderate Leon Trotsky to succeed him. *While homosexuals can be executed in Iran, transgender people in Iran don't face such punishment and even had their sex-reassignment surgeries are paid by the government. The same goes to neighboring country Pakistan, which although is not the friendliest towards LGBT people, has laws protecting transsexual and transgender people. *J. Edgar Hoover, despite being one of the most bigoted men of all time and a well-known racist, was opposed to Franklin Roosevelt for illegally detaining Japanese-Americans, viewing it as unnecessary. *Nudists during the time of East Germany were left alone and were even encouraged. *Genghis Khan called for religious tolerance, treating Christians and Muslim no different than his own people. *Joe García, unlike other political people of Cuban American lobby (Ted Cruz, David Rivera, Lincoln Diaz-Balart and Mario Diaz-Balart, who are republican partisans), is gay-friendly and solidary with non-Cuban Latin Americans (including non-Cuban Hispanic and Latino Americans) and hispanophone people who don't know speak English or understand the language orally. *Ileana Ros-Lehtinen although a Republican partisan, is pro-homosexual. *Despite Iran's hatred for the United States, the government openly condemned the September 11th terrorist attacks against the United States and offered condolences follow the Sandy Hook School massacre committed by Adam Lanza on December 14th, 2012. *Andrew Johnson helped exemplify the virtues that defines East Tennesseans. *Omar al-Bashir helped in the construction of the Merowe Dam, the heightening and lengthening of the Roseires Dam, the large expansion in electricity generation, the construction of five new bridges across the River Nile, the construction of a relatively large number of highways and roads compared to previous presidents, drilling oil and building oil refineries and oil pipes, the establishment of 36 new universities, major improvements and expansions in domestic water pipelines and services, introducing a legal system based on Shariah Law, and ending the longest war in Africa by bringing peace with the South. Likewise, fellow North African leader Gaddafi had plans to build an irrigation system called the Great Manmade River as his country of Libya is one of the driest in the World. In fact, one of the water plants was destroyed by NATO during the 2011 civil war for allegedly being an arsenal for Gaddafi loyalists. *Oliver Cromwell outlawed bear-baiting, an extremely cruel and inhumane sport in which caged bears are poked, prodded and stabbed with spears. *The American Nazi Party denounced the mass shooting of the Wisconsin Sikh Temple, which was committed by fellow Nazi member Wade Michael Page. *John Lennon's assassin Mark David Chapman originally stayed at Attica Correctional Facility in New York City, and many of the prisoners hated him because Lennon was their idol. *Mohammed Atta was a very kind man before being brainwashed. *Eric Harris & Dylan Klebold were not racist (They were wrongly perceived as white supremacists and Klebold was allegedly part Jew) and despite admiring Hitler, hated people who made fun of other races (although they did make fun of a black person during the shootings, they hated whites equally, calling them 'pieces of shit' in their manifesto). They also spared the lives of Brooks Brown and John Savage, who were friends of theirs. Last but not least, they wanted all the blame to themselves, and not anyone else; also they loved their pets very much. *Adam Lanza wanted to use his savings to buy toys for needy children before he went insane. He also hated drugs, alcoholic drinks, tobacco, pornography, gambling, and animal cruelty. *Brazilian serial killer Pedro Rodrigues Filho only killed other criminals and very rarely killed innocent people. He also boasted that he would kill fellow Brazilian serial killer Francisco de Assis Pereira, who mainly raped and murdered women, had he been given a chance. *Andrew Jackson cared for others and was responsible for expanding America's territory (including the sate of Florida), introducing the Tariff act in 1832, and providing the people with laws they wanted rather than leaving everything up to congress. *Lee Harvey Oswald was a supporter of the Civil Rights movement, despite having (allegedly) assassinated John F. Kennedy. *Some villains who tortured certain animals also took good care of other animals. Examples include Mitchell Johnson and Andrew Golden, Martin Bryant, among others. *Like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, Pekka-Eric Auvinen wanted all the blame to himself, and not anybody else. *Despite shooting and hurting other people's pets, Martin Bryant has a warm affection towards animals. He took good care of the 35 cats living in his inherited house after the former owner died. *Many Stormfront members are against violence and denounced Dylann Roof's actions. *Tom Metzger hugged a mixed black woman in a documentary film regarding racists. *The Gamergate Movement opposes ethical issues in video game journalism, and the perceived existence of Communist and Marxist doctrines within the media, despite being in a culture war against women and the diversification of gaming culture. *Ziad Jarrah appeared to have hesitated to initiate the hijacking plan on Flight 93, perhaps seems to be having second thoughts about going through with it. This may be due that he had a girlfriend and was not very into Islamic extremism, unlike his other terrorist friends. *A fair amount of white supremacists think that it is irrational to hate someone of another race, since race is something that can't be helped. Those who believe that some races are inevitably inferior, even if it can't be helped are usually creationists who believe that God 'made' certain races such as Africans inferior. *Some white supremacists think that while whites are superior, they don't necessarily think it is right to treat non-white people in an inhumane way. *In an extraordinary accord, Hermann Goring greenlighted an RAF operation to airdrop a new leg for the imprisoned Douglas Bader. *Joseph Goebbels once demanded that Adolf Hitler be expelled from the Nazi Party. *Akhenaten seemed to genuinely love his family. He also preferred it when people where depicted realistically in art, rather than idealized. *The creations of nuclear weapons were a surprising reason why a Third World War was often averted because of the catastrophic consequences of nations being armed with such weapons would result in excessive casualties. **Nuclear weapons can also hypothetically deflect asteroids on a collision course with earth. *Anders Behring Breivik, who committed the 2011 Norway attacks, is against anti-Semitism; this led other white supremacists to claim that he is a Zionist. *A large number of so-called "anti-feminists" have made it clear that they loathe Roosh V due to his views on how the only real men are macho heterosexuals and should devote themselves to pursuing women. Ironically, their views aren't that different to non-extreme feminists. *Similarly to Adam Lanza, Adolf Hitler hated animal cruelty, drugs, tobacco, alcoholic beverages, pornography, and gambling. *In 2017, when everyone on the Pittsburgh Steelers, except Alejandro Villanueva remained in their locker rooms for the national anthem, Ben Roethlisberger said that if it were up to him, he would've stood out there with Villanueva. Additionally, he stuck up for his teammate while everyone else was bullying and teasing him. Alongside Villanueva, Roethlisberger was the one who made a call for the next game, all Steelers stand for the national anthem, and it sure enough happened. *Unlike Michael Vick (who has rightfully confessed for it), many later bad NFL players (such as Ben Roethlisberger, Adrian Peterson, Ndamukong Suh, Ray Rice, and Aaron Hernandez) are/were against animal cruelty. Many of them are also are against racism, despite having a lot of bad qualities. *Republicans in Congress are known to be in favor of the wealthy, not crazy about gays, and are isolationist (and generally don't do much that president Donald Trump doesn't approve of). However, all of these go away when it comes to their disgust at the policies at Russia's President Vladimir Putin: **Republican Senator Marco Rubio of Floridia is well-known for his disgust of Putin, stating that he is a "gangster", and extermely corrupt and oppressive. This is from the party that FAVORS the wealthy. **Republicans have actually been the main reasons for santions on Russia, mainly due to Putin manipulating the Ukraine via puppet leaders and rebels in Ukraine. They even agreed with Obama (whom they rarely agreed with), and Goerge Bush made sure that the U.S. put the biggest sanctions on Russia after Alexander litvenchenko was assasainated by Putin's men and Europe was to reliant on Russian oil to put significant sanctions. **John Mccain is up there with Rubio for Putin's biggest hater. He said that all he saw in Putin's eyes were "KGB", says he is worse than ISIS (which is true by death toll in syria), and condemned them on their horrific treatment of gays, despite not being very favorable on gay marriage. Category:List Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Anti - Villain Category:Anti-Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Image Needed Category:About Villains Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Grey Zone Category:Insecure Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral